


On Tara's Grave

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the graveyard scene in episode seven. Danny and Lacey have sex on the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Tara's Grave

“It matters,” Danny says meaningfully, gazing into her eyes, the feelings he has for her coming to the surface, not easily hidden in his less than sober state. Lacey matters more to him than she will ever know, filling all of the recesses of his mind until all he can think of is her, longing for her presence in his life and needing her mark on all he does.

Lacey must read some of his emotion, her face softening and eyes searching his as she moves to meet his step forward. The depth of his affection is lost on her, though, as she only allows herself to see his superficial attraction to her, not ready to come to terms with the rest.

Their lips meet in a heated kiss, her hands resting on his shoulders as his own tangle in her hair. He pushes into her, deepening the kiss to stroke his tongue against hers before retreating. He pulls back, excited as she pursues him, her tongue moving gently in his mouth as she continues the push and pull of the coupling of their lips. Prompted by the passion of their embrace, Lacey bends a knee lowering herself to the ground. Danny follows easily, relaxing on top of her as they continue to kiss.

Moving from her mouth, Danny leaves kisses along her jawline, making his way to her neck, where he sucks gentle after licking her skin. He brings up a hand to rest on her opposite cheek, keeping her face pointed upward so his aunt’s tombstone remains out of her line of sight, though he’s sure her eyes are closed.

He works on keeping her distracted, intertwining their legs as he increases the suction on her neck, listening for the sound of her moans. His free hand moves to the front of her shirt, fondling her breasts through the material as he turns her head toward his, returning his lips to hers in another sensual kiss. His hands slips underneath her sparkled top, pulling her bra aside to touch one naked breast, his thumb caressing the pointed nipple. He feels her quiver and he moves his thigh against her groin, giving her a surface to rub against as her arousal increases, her grip on the back of his jacket strengthening as her fists clench in an effort to pull him closer.

His penis strains in his jeans, pressing against the front of her hip. He grinds against her, groaning into her mouth at the sensation of their clothed bodies moving against each other. The hand on her breast moves to the front of her jeans as he struggles to open her pants. Noticing his difficulty, Lacey brings her hands down and effortlessly pulls the fabric apart.

Pushing his hand into the warmth of her underwear, Danny comes into contact with the moisture gathered along her folds. He gently moves his fingers, more fully parting her labia as he breaks their kiss to watch her face, his body weight supported on his knees and the arm that has moved to rest near her shoulder.

Lacey moans loudly, eyes squeezing shut as she feels his fingers graze her entrance, gathering her moisture to rub against her clitoris. Her hips move in small circles, following the path of his fingers on her sensitive nub as she presses into his hand, seeking more pleasure. Stroking her more firmly, Danny lowers down her body, pushing her shirt up her torso baring her breasts to the evening air. He frees them both from the cups of her bra, sucking one nipple into his mouth as he gently twists the other between his fingers. Her moans rise in volume as the sensations take over her body, her first orgasm rolling over her like a tidal wave, taking her by surprise.

Body becoming too sensitive for his strokes along her clitoris, Lacey squeezes her thighs together, moaning desperately as she forces his hand to still. Lifting his head from her chest, Danny looks at her, concern taking over. He removes his hand from the inside of her jeans, wiping it on his shirt before cupping her face, hovering over her body.

“I’m okay,” she breathes, eyes blinking open to focus on his face. “It was just a little too much.” She takes a deep breath, willing her heart to stop pounding in her chest as she pulls the front of his shirt bringing him to lie on top of her.

“You sure?” he asks, slowly settling down, eye flickering to her lips, longing to kiss her again.

“Yeah,” she lifts her head, pressing her mouth to his, closing her eyes as she allows him to deepen the kiss. They remain like that, lips joined and working against each other, the kiss becoming more frenzied with each passing moment. Danny again grinds his hips into her, groaning at the continued contact. He longs to be inside of her, to feel her walls contract around him as he fucks into her body.

Shuddering in arousal at the mental image, Danny removes his hands from her, working his arms to take off his jacket. Lacey assists, pushing the material off of his shoulders as she wraps a leg over his hips. Returning his hand to her bare midriff, he moves an arm to wrap around her body, fitting under her arched back. His hand caresses the skin it finds, strokes shifting south as his fingers ghost along the top of her buttocks. He wants to push her jeans down, free her legs of the clothing so that he can seek release inside of her body, but he hesitates, not wanting her bare skin on the cold cemetery ground.

Breaking the kiss, he lifts his head to look down at her, contemplating his next move. Her eyes remain closed, head lifting as she seeks out his lips, eager to continue their heated session.

“Lift up your hips,” Danny says, hand slipping under her ass to encourage the movement. Blinking her eyes open, Lacey complies, body humming with sexual energy and head foggy with lust as she lifts her leg from his body and plants both feet to bridge her hips. Danny slips his discarded jacket under her, taking the chance to pull her jeans and underwear down as well.

Before she can protest, he kisses her deeply, distracting her with the play of his tongue as he pushes the jeans as far down her thighs as he can without breaking the contact between their lips. When he feels she is adequately preoccupied, he trails kisses from her mouth down her neck, inching the jeans down her legs as he moves further along her body. Becoming level with her navel, his flicks his tongue into the slight depression, pleased at her sharp inhaled breath and contracting stomach muscles.

He can feel the tickle of her short pubic hairs on his chin as he moves from her navel, coming closer to his goal. He wants to taste her, but the need to be inside of her is too great, taking precedent over his oral fixation with her body. Straightening up to kneel aside her legs, he pulls the jeans from her, forcing one pant leg past her shoe before spreading her legs to settle back on top of her.

Danny kisses her, again distracting her from their surroundings as one of his hands moves to her pussy, fingers stroking between her labia briefly then pressing gently inside her body. He teases her, his fingers moving in and out of her tight passage, swallowing her moans with his kiss as he prepares her body to receive him.

Lacey thrusts her hips to meet his fingers, growing accustom to their feel inside of her. She grips his shoulders, fingers digging into his into his flesh as her head tips back pulling away from their kiss.

“More,” she moans. Her hips move more frantically, seeking her release. Danny watches her face, fascinated by the pleasure displayed in her features.

“You want more?” he asks, voice deepened with arousal, his free hand moving to the front of his pants. He leans into her body, pressing her into the ground as he works his jeans open, freeing his erection. He replaces the fingers on her pussy with the tip of his penis as he lines himself up.

“Yes.” Lacey lifts her head, looking him in the eye. She moves her hips, taking him into her body. Her lips part, eyelids squeezing tightly as he takes over, slowly pushing the rest of the way inside her. Danny buries his face in her neck, arm moving to support his weight as her walls close around his erection, cradling him tightly. His stills his hips allowing her to become accustom to his girth.

Growing impatient, Lacey pushes against him, commanding him to move as she makes an annoyed sound in the back of her throat.

Smiling, Danny lifts his head to kiss her gently on the lips before slowly pulling out of her body, pistoning his hips back in at the same excruciatingly slow pace. He’s torturing himself with the rhythm he has set, but he wants the moment to last, fearful of what will happen once their coupling has come to an end.

“Faster, Danny,” Lacey sighs between moans, fingernails digging deeper into his back as she clenches her vagina around his penis.  

Groaning loudly at the increased tightness, Danny jerks, hips moving faster as he thrusts into her body. His gentle movements turn to earnest pounding, his hips moving in long, forceful strokes. Lacey meets each thrust, her moans becoming screams as he takes her body, his penis rubbing against her sensitive walls and pelvis grinding against her clitoris.

Lacey can feel her oncoming orgasm, body tensing as the pleasure overwhelms her yet again. Her vagina clenches and pulses around Danny as he continues to move against her. He groans loudly in her ear, gritting his teeth as he works to stem his orgasm, fucking her through the entirety of hers. Eventually he can no longer hold back, the come ripped from his body as he grunts loudly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He fills her in long spurts, hip jerking as he reaches completion.

Relaxing atop her, Danny breathes deeply, eyes shut, as he attempts to regain control of his body. He slips out of her, moving aside to bring his weight off her small frame as he cradles her close to him. Lacey is pliable in his arms, her breathing still erratic as she calms from her orgasm. They remain in the embrace, breath matching pace until the breeze from the night air begins to chill their sweat soaked bodies.

Danny knows the moment that Lacey realizes where they are, her body tensing up as she pulls her head from his shoulder. Her eyes lift to the tombstone of his deceased aunt before she scrambles to remove his arms from her body. Frantically, piecing her clothing together and covering her nudity she looks around the cemetery, eyes wide, as she silently prays that no one lingering from the party heard or saw them.

Danny stands to stop her, wanting to hold her, but keeping his distance. “No one saw us, Lacey,” he says righting his pants before picking his jacket up from the ground. He holds it tight in his fist, mourning the loss of her skin under his fingertips.

“How do you know that, Danny?” Her face is pained, worry taking place where a look of pleasure resided a few moments ago. She raises her hands to her head, holding her face as her chest heaves. She’s devastated and ashamed of her actions.

“Lacey.” Danny takes a step toward her, needing to comfort her.

“No, stay there.” Her voice is forceful as she raises her eyes to look at him, having heard his step forward. Sighing, her gaze sweeps over his form, her mind jarred by the strength of her emotions for him and his ability to dominate her senses. “I have to go.” She turns to leave, quickening her steps as she hears him call out behind her.

“Lacey, please… wait,” he yells, watching as her retreating form grows smaller in the distance. Turning to face Tara’s tombstone, he smirks bitterly, eyes reading over the engraving.

_There is nothing in the world so wonderful as to love and be loved; there is nothing so devastating as love lost._

Rolling his eyes, he turns his back, sighing loudly as he begins his journey home.


End file.
